


In the Basement

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Klance Smut [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Gay Male Character, Keith's feelings for Lance are unsaid, Literally just an excuse to help me write smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Keith and Lance get nasty in Keith's basement.Lance gives Keith a blow job. That's it.





	In the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> so pretty much I just felt like writing about these two. 
> 
> Trying to get out of writer's block. 
> 
> Also trying to get better at smut.
> 
> :3
> 
> lemme know what you dudes think!

Lance isn’t sure how it happened.

 

Just him and Keith hanging out in the Korean’s basement, a half eaten bag of doritos on the coffee table in front of them and multiple notebooks open for studying. The only noise in the large, cold space was the sound of pencil against paper and the gentle thrum of music Lance had put on echoing in the background.

 

Then, Lance had realized Keith was sporting an erection, painfully obvious through his black sweatpants. The Cuban had joked, offering a blowjob to the other, a rushed ‘no homo’ tacked onto the end of his sentence.

 

But here they were, Lance on his knees between Keith’s strong legs and his hard dick in Lance’s soft mouth.

 

Lance hummed thoughtfully as he took as much of Keith’s length in his mouth and held it there, tongue running over it as he memorized its shape and feel. There was a deep groan from Keith.

 

Lance had always felt strongly for Keith, but always expressed this through their ‘rivalry’ instead of actually flirting as he did with many others. Keith, of course, never noticed. It was obvious he had a thing for everyone’s favorite senior, Shiro - not like anyone could blame him. Probably the main reason Lance had never made a move until now.

 

Pulling back, Lance sucked gently at the tip of Keith’s erection before slowly taking it back into his skilled mouth, tongue running over the hot flesh. His saliva already coated Keith’s length, mixing with the taste of Keith’s sweet skin and sweat.

 

“Fuck, Lance, you’re not that bad at this,”  Lance smirked as well as he could with a penis in his mouth at Keith’s words, the other clearly a little more impressed and out of breath than he let on.

 

Pulling his mouth away with a ‘pop’, Lance licked up the side of Keith’s cock, blue eyes staring up at violet ones. Giving a few more firm strokes to the dick he had dreamed of seeing so many times before, Lance swallowed it once more, a loud groan coming from Keith, accompanied by a firm grip in Lance’s brown hair.

 

There was a gentle buck of Keith’s hips, the deep voice following after. “Lance… Can I..?”

 

Lance gave a small nod, adjusting how he was kneeling and allowing his throat to relax as Keith took initiative.

 

The thrusts were slow and careful, but still deep enough to where Lance felt Keith’s tip hit the back of his throat, moaning around the heat.

 

The thrusts seem to blur together, and Lance felt his jaw begin to go numb, but the taste of Keith kept his tastebuds at complete attention, the rough hands in Lance’s hair keeping him from wanting to pull away.

 

This was dangerous, Lance felt as if he could get addicted to this all.

 

A few minutes passed all too quickly and Keith’s hips stuttered, and Lance looked up and felt his face begin to burn at the blissful, almost angelic look on the other’s face and the warm, white fluid now flowing down his throat.

 

Keith cursed and pulled away quickly and Lance savored the leftover taste of Keith. Keith bent down to Lance’s level, worry etched onto his flawless face.

 

“Sorry, I meant to warn you I was about too…” Keith trailed off nervously, face red as a tomato.  


Lance chuckled and lightly punched Keith’s shoulder. “Please, that was nothing I couldn’t handle. Don’t even worry about it, _Keef,”_ Lance snickered as he purposefully mispronounced Keith’s name, playful irritation now replacing worry.

 

“Whatever,” Rolling his violet eyes, Keith took note of Lance’s own erection. “Do-Can I help with yours?” Now an embarrassed blush rose to Keith’s cheeks.

 

Lance opened his mouth, prepared to say _yes._ That Keith could do whatever he wanted to Lance and he would welcome it with open arms.

 

But the voice of Keith’s adoptive mother drifted down the steps, and while the woman made an impressive cinnamon roll, Lance was still upset with the interruption.

 

“Keith! Can you come help me? The light in the kitchen went out!”

 

Keith spoke an affirmative back, standing. “I’ll be right back,” Keith said, bolting up the stairs to help change the light.

 

Sitting there in a few seconds of silence Lance let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and sat on the couch. With a nervous lick of his lips he realized could still taste Keith on him and grinned.


End file.
